Ally Brooke
| gender = Female | nicknames = | genres = | occupation = Singer | years active = 2012-present }} Allyson Brooke Hernandez (born July 7, 1993), known professionally as Ally Brooke, is a singer and member of Fifth Harmony along with Camila Cabello. She is currently working on an album known as 'AB1' Background Ally and Camila first met on The X-Factor. On the 27 of July 2012, Fans of the show paired her, Camila, Lauren, Dinah, and Normani into the band 'Girl Group (temporary name), LYLAS (Love You Like A Sister) and 1432 which was later changed to Fifth Harmony. It is unknown if Camila and Ally still have a friendship today. Trivia * Camila and Ally are the shortest members of Fifth Harmony. * Camila and Ally both love One Direction. * They are both Latina. * They're both Mexican-American. Tweets between Camila and Ally * "my baby Camila on her iPad" - Ally on Camila * "aww i'm your baby i like you " - Camila on Ally * "feeling the love with camila" - Ally on Camila * "i love you so much youre so cute" - Camila on Ally * "camila will probably be my partner in an apocoloypse" - Ally on Camila * "HEY ALLY youre so cute please teach me your ways of cuteness" - Camila on Ally * "NO your'e so cute and i love you so much mila with all my heart" - Ally on Camila * "#allyyourgrandpaisproudofyou" - Camila on Ally * "#allyyouarebeautifulandstrong" - Camila on Ally * "love u little one" - Camila on Ally * "my baby is back there are tears ily ally" - Camila on Ally * " #happybirthdayCamila I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SIS" - Ally on Camila * "HAPPY BIRTHDAY @camila_cabello!!!! �������������� I can't believe you're 17! I remember meeting you in boot camp when you were just 15, now look! I'm so happy to know you. You make me smile with your silly jokes and I love how me and you can laugh at the most stupid things �� It's the best!!!! I love you sweetheart and I hope your birthday is so great!!! May God bless you always ������ All my looove!!" - Ally on Camila * "I LOVE YOU LITTLE ONE" - Camila on Ally * "ALLY. you are 21!!!! AND BOSS IS RELEASED TODAY. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS IS COINCIDENCE. THIS IS A SIGN FROM THE HEAVENS THAT YOU ARE A BOSS. this is the greatest and (along with 18) most significant of all ages, you're free to indulge in all the twerking, pastry baking, clubbing, and cat raising that all you crazy 21 year olds do these days. let me just say, without you, this group would not be same. those painfully early 5 am call times would be awfully silent without your voice telling us girls it'll be okay. together we can stare at a brick wall and find something hilarious about it that'll make us laugh till we bend over from how much our stomachs hurt. i will forever admire your persistence at fighting for what you want and your slow temper. i am so happy we met because i would not be the same without you, you've taught me things i will need for the rest of my life. i sincerely hope you get everything you want in life all my love, Camila" - Camila on Ally * "#HAPPYBIRTHDAYCAMILA MY MIILAAAAA!!!! Woah what the heck. Is it really here?! Are you really the big 18?!!? OMG!!!! Finally girly!!! I just want to say that it's been so awesome seeing you grow over the past few years. You've grown into a beautiful, confident, brave young woman and I am so grateful for the laughs we have been able to share together. I WUV you so so much and hope this bday is wonderful. 18 is a pretty great age so ENJOY IT!! YOU'RE LEGAAALLLL NOW YAY!! Muah muah MUAH God bless you girly ������" - Ally on Camila * "ROLIE POLIE ALLY !!!!!! ITS YOUR FRICKIN 22ND BIRTHDAY!!!!!! every day you are more adult-y and just as short-y and just as smile-y. i feel like when i think of celebrating you this little video montage plays in my head of when we sit next to each other in interviews or like DURING THAT COMMERCIAL SHOOT OH MT GOD and we burst out laughing at something really ridiculous and immature and we seriously laugh until my stomach hurts and i have to bend over and go on my knees because it's the most excruciating and most glorious pain ever. but that's just us. everyone else in the room? if looks could kill, ally and i would be murdered. once we actually had to be asked to leave the room. it was awesome. you and i have the weirdest sense of humor and we are way too often (plus will) the only people that get it. i don't know that fifth harmony would be without you laughing at something at a 5 am wake up call when everybody's too tired and pissed to function and i don't know what fifth harmony would be without your positivity. you will shine forever. love you, Camila" - Camila on Ally Gallery Category:People Category:Singers Category:Females Category:Fifth Harmony Members Category:Fifth Harmony